Senka Kururugi
Senka Kururugi (閃花, Kururugi Senka) was a female that once served as the Captain of the Third Division in , and was at one time, the fiancee of Seireitou Kawahiru. She was taken prisoner for several months by , in order to coerce the fledgling Gotei 13 from acting recklessly within . This event triggered a brief stance of aggression between the Royal Guard and the Divisions led by Yamamoto, reaching a high point when Senka was murdered and confirmation of her death was demonstrated via the act of sticking her head upon a wooden post for the Divisions to behold. None more so were outraged by this act than her fiancee, Seireitou, who had nearly dedicated himself to a one-man offensive against the Royal Guard if not for the eventual invasion of the that led to the beginning of . What was unknown to Seireitou, however, is that during the length of her captivity, Senka was pregnant with his child and was delivered safely before her execution by demand of the Kururugi Clan — a son christened with the name, . Appearance She was an attractive, tan-skinned woman with light blue-colored eyes and long darkish pink hair. Senka also had fairly sizable breasts (as evident from her teasing of Seireitou during their training sessions). Her standard attire underneath her Captain's haori was a tan-colored Shihakusho with a small skirt, and light shoes for the flash steps. Personality History Senka was a member of the noble Kururugi Clan of Soul Society. During her childhood and teenhood, she was close friends with Seireitou Kawahiru. The two always secretly trained in their own various hideouts, and trained to hone their skills. Before long, she and Seireitou became Captains of the Gotei 13. Legacy Senka's death is presumed to have been the point at which the Shiroyasha persona within Seireitou has arose. As such, he reverts to that persona whenever Senka or the events of the Purge are brought up. Powers & Abilities Flash Step Master: Considered to be the most proficient Flash Step master ever in all of the Soul Society and Reiji Maigo, Senka is highly skilled in the use of flash steps, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, as most seated officers are capable of performing it to various degrees, Senka holds the title "Flash Empress", because she has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire squadron of Shinigami in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Seireitou. She has mastered all of the Onmitsukio's speed-oriented techniques, such as Utsusemi (空蝉; cicada, referencing their molting). Similar to the 7th Espada and Yoruichi Shihoin, Senka has demonstrated the ability to leave at least one or two tangible "after-images" of herself for diversions and substitutions that can even appear to bleed after getting attacked. The full extent of her abilities remain unclear, but she was able to outrun Seireitou, someone known for high speed. She was able to perform around 1000 steps before feeling tired. Kidō Expert: As former Captain of the Second Division, Senka is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. Though she commonly employs Flash Steps and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using kido to further her capacity in combat - being so experienced she is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. :Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves since they'll rip apart when it's activated. What is known of it so far, is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Senka's version of the technique was developed and studied by her over 80 years ago, after training under Yoruichi. Therefore, the technique is complete. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Captain, Senka boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a shield from fairly powerful attacks, as seen from blocking Seireitou's Shikon Hisakiten with a single hand back during their childhood when his technique was still immature. While using Shunkō, her concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than before. Zanpakutō Kogetsu (皎月, Glowing Moon) is the name of Senka's Zanpakutō. It's appearance is like that of a simple Katana, with a blue/pearl hilt and a circular tsuba that bears markings of the kanji for "Teiko" (貞, Faithful Illumination). It is roughly about half of her own height. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Heavenly Lotus of Pure Light, Shine your Great Light". Kogetsu's reiatsu releases as a great moonlight that shines over the land. It's appearance does not change, but the markings on its guard changes into the kanji for "Shogen Kogetsu" (元皎月, Illuminating the Source of Moonlight). :Shikai Special Ability: Kogetsu has no real ability, other then increasing Senka's abilities by atleast triple. *'Bankai:' Tetsuko Kogetsu (深く浸透月の光輝く, Deeply Penetrating Light of the Glowing Moon). In Bankai, Senka's body is overtaken by bright moonlight, as she gains a pair of glowing pearl gloves and boots. Upon her head, she gains a glowing "moon" tiara. Around her body, she will have a "moon" veil, surrounding her body. Soul Society has named Senka's Bankai as the most beautiful Bankai in history. :Bankai Special Ability: Its abilities are unknown, as the Bankai has only been shown in flashbacks. Quotes Behind the Scenes